fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gorgon/@comment-24702580-20161217140338
So I was feeling bored and decided to whip up a general comparison between Gorgon and Jalter. Yeah, Jalter is a 5 star and Gorgon is a 4 star, but on the whole they are quite similar in terms of their role. Damage: Jalter wins (Damage is kinda her thing. The whole point of her existance is to be a high damage dealer to any target). She has a higher base attack, a 50% crit, 50% buster, 20% attack. Gorgon has 50% attack, 50% crit and lower base attack even when at lv100. Still really solid damage though. NP generation: Pretty even, depends more on card RNG than anything else. Gorgon has 5 hits in her arts compared to Jalters 2 hits. But Jalter has 7 hit extra and gorgon has 5. Plus, I'm not even sure if hit count matters for NP gen but regardless it should be close. NP Effectiveness: Gorgon wins. Gorgon has a much more potent curse than Jalter, and while that is useless single target, I am a huge fan of AOE curse. It just can put in so much free damage. Gorgon has a quite potent AOE np and also worth noting is that it is MUCH easier to level up Gorgon's np. She is a non-limited 4 star servant meaning it is quite possible many of you got 2-3 copies of her while rolling for a different servant. Jalter on the other hand is a limited 5 star. I have seen some np3 and higher jalters on the support list, but you need some serious luck to do it. Not to mention, 10% np for your team is nothing to complain about. Star generation: Jalter wins here. Both have the same base star gen and one 3 hit quick card, but Jalter has a 4 hit buster and a 7 hit extra compared to Gorgon's 3 hit and a 5 hit. While neither of these servants are intended for star gen by any means this is fairly signifcant. Jalter's QBBE chain is pretty good at making enough stars to make crits in the following round fairly common. From what I've seen from the story Gorgon, that is not the case with her. Survivability: I think Gorgon comes out on top here. They both have roughly the same base hp values. Jalter gets her one turn invincibility/buster up with a 1000 hp cost, gorgon gets guts and a crit damage buff. I think Jalter's invincibility is a better skill overall, but definitely not as good for surviving. Regardless of that though, gorgon has a stun as well. Stuns are essentially a one turn stall and combine very well with her guts. Assuming rank 10 guts and stun on Gorgon you can pop guts early because it lasts 5 turns. Lets assume you die three turns after you use it, you now have 3000 hp to last you the remaining 4 turns until it comes off cooldown. Well, the stun eats up one of those turns automatically so you only need to survive 3 turns. If you have a mystic code that aids survivability you can knock off another one or maybe two, taking you down to one turn. Lets say you are a master of using guts and you time it perfectly. You now have to wait two turns, one of which can come from mystic code and another from stun. Then you use guts again and now you have 4 free turns worth of damage put onto a target. Jalter simply cannot do that. Utility: Gorgon. Neither of these servants are good for utility, but Gorgon is the best of the two. Jalter has a 20% attack up for her team (40% if teammates have dragon trait) and a buff block on her NP. Thats it. Gorgon has a stun and a 10% NP charge for teammates on her NP. Definitely better, but it really doesn't matter... And finally, most important category. Waifu Eligability: Well... Probobly Jalter? Maybe its just me, but the wings, snakes, scales, and claws are a bit scary for me. Of course, Jalter's chains aren't much better... Unless you're into that stuff. Then again, the whole turning to stone thing could cause problems... Yeah I'm just gonna go back to Tamamo, much safer there.